


Kissamaisen inhimillistä

by Sisilja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, huumoria, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: John on vastaanhangoittelun mestari.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Kissamaisen inhimillistä

**Author's Note:**

> Fikki sijoittuu vahvasti kakkoskauden A Scandal in Belgravia -jaksoon, mutta tein joitain muutoksia, kriittisimpänä esimerkkinä jätin Irenen olemassaolon kokonaan huomiotta.
> 
> Oikolukijana toimi [Beelsebutt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt), kiitos!
> 
> En omista Sherlockia vaan oikeudet kuuluvat aivan muille tahoille. En saa tästä fikistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta. Kursivoidut lyriikat fikin alussa ovat The Rasmuksen kappaleesta _Can't Stop Me_.

_Time to laughter but you know the answer  
Who will be the one_  
  
Kissa astelee vastapäisen talon jouluvaloin koristellulla ikkunalla. John ei välitä kissoista. Joskus muinoin hän ei voinut sietää niitä lainkaan. Ne ovat liian arvaamattomia ja itsenäisiä ja koppaviakin, tulevat luo vain kun haluavat hoivaa ja sen saatuaan tassuttelevat pois, luulevat omistavansa koko maailman. Kuka sellaista jaksaisi?  
  
"John!"  
  
Sherlockin huuto kiirii kaukaa portaista ja Johnin suupieli nytkähtää. Sherlock on täydellinen esimerkki arvaamattomasta, itsenäisestä, koppavasta ja omanapakeskeisestä ihmisestä, ja silti John jaksaa hänen kanssaan päivästä toiseen. Siinä yksinkertainen vastaus hölmöön kysymykseen.  
  
John pyörittää päätään ja kaataa kuumaa vettä mukiin. Kaapissa on enää pelkkää pussiteetä. "Muistitko maidon?" hän huikkaa vaikka tietää vastauksen jo ennen kuin Sherlock on pelmahtanut keittiöön, tyhjin käsin tietenkin ja pitkän takin helma viuhuen.  
  
Sherlockin ilme on jokseenkin huvittunut. "Tietenkin muistin."  
  
"Muistit vai?" John tokaisee uskomatta korviaan ja katsahtaa Sherlockin selän taakse, aivan kuin olisi oikeasti mahdollista, että ovensuussa odottaisi täysinäinen kauppakassi.  
  
"En vain tehnyt asialle mitään, sillä se ei olennaista."  
  
"Teeni on asiasta eri mieltä", John vastaa ja kohottaa mukiaan, mutta Sherlock vain tuhahtaa ja naputtaa jalallaan lattiaa. Rytmi on kärsimättömämpi kuin yleensä, lähes jännittynyt.  
  
"Onko Lestradella sinulle uutta ratkottavaa?"  
  
" _Meille_ , John. Ei. Nyt on luvassa parempaa kuin toimistovirkailijan uskottoman vaimon kadonneet sukkanauhat tai mitä ikinä. Tarvitsen apuasi, en voi tehdä päätöstä itse –"  
  
"Sukkanauhat?" John toistaa huuli pyöreänä ja piilottaa tirskahduksen teemukiin.  
  
"Niin, sukkanauhat, kuulit kyllä. Ole kiltti äläkä keskeytä koko ajan. Se on ärsyttävää."  
  
"Anteeksi, jatka vain", John sanoo ja hörppää teetä.  
  
Sherlock katsoo häntä pitkään, pidempään kuin tavallisesti, ja pyörähtää ympäri. "Keitä olet kutsunut tänne?" Kysymys ei vaikuta liittyvän käsillä olevaan aiheeseen mitenkään, mutta se ei ihmetytä Johnia. Hän on tottunut siihen, että Sherlockin ajatus sinkoilee edestakaisin käsittämätöntä vauhtia, nappaa ilmiömäisiä yksityiskohtia sieltä täältä ja luo niistä mielettömiä kokonaisuuksia…  
  
Johnin posket punehtuvat ja ilme vääntyy vaikeaksi. Jestas, kun Earl Grey maistuukin tänään sokeriselta. Eikä hän edes lisää joukkoon muuta kuin maitoa.  
  
"John."  
  
"Mm, mitä?"  
  
"Älä pakota minua toistamaan itseäni."  
  
John irvistää ja huokaisee syvään. Aah, joulu, aivan. "En kutsunut kovin montaa, älä huoli", hän sanoo ja hieraisee kasvojaan. "Saat kyllä ihan varmasti valloittaa nojatuolin ja mököttää niin paljon kuin sielu sietää. Mutta vasta puolenyön jälkeen, kun juomia tarjoiltu sen verran, että hauskaa on ilman sinuakin."  
  
Sherlockin intensiivinen katse kääntyy pikaisesti tutkimaan pöydänpintaa, ja samassa Johnia hävettää oma purkauksensa. Eihän se ole Sherlockin vika, että hänellä on nykyisin yhä vaikeampaa. Vaikka tavallaan onkin.  
  
"Sherlock… anteeksi. Se oli lapsellista, en minä –"  
  
"Keitä, John?" Sherlock ohittaa loukkauksen kädenheilautuksella, ja Johnista tuntuu kahta kauheammalta.  
  
"Minä, tuota, rouva Hudsonin ja –"  
  
"Tietysti."  
  
"Niin, tietysti. Hänhän on ikään kuin kalustoa, ja varmaan potkisi meidät pihalle, jos jättäisimme hänet kutsumatta, vaikka en minä tietenkään halua jättää häntä kutsumatta –"  
  
"John."  
  
"Niin?"  
  
"Sinä höpötät."  
  
"Ja sinä keskeytät."  
  
Sherlock hymähtää. "Touché. Mutta minun oli pakko, olit ajautumassa sivuraiteille. Jos olisin antanut sinun jatkaa, istuisimme tässä vielä iltaviideltä. Tarkalleen ottaen sinä istuisit ja minä seisoisin ja tylsistyisin."  
  
"Rouva Hudson, Lestrade, Molly ja Jeanette. Ei muita. Siinä, olemme valmiita." John ponnistaa ylös ja kaataa teenlopun viemäriin.  
  
"Hmm", Sherlock sanoo ja venyttelee.  
  
"Eikö meillä ollutkaan kiire?" John kysyy ja tuijottaa, vaikka tajuaa itsekin että tuijottaa. Sherlock ei ikinä venyttele, ei ikinä nosta käsiään pään ylle ja notkista selkäänsä sillä tavalla, kuin kissa – ja missä välissä Sherlock riisui takkinsa?  
  
"Oli, kyllä", Sherlock vastaa ja kävelee laiskasti olohuoneeseen. John tulee perässä. Sherlock katselee takanreunusta aivan liian mietteliäästi ja lisää: "Ei ole enää."  
  
"Vai niin", John puhahtaa. "Menen päivittämään blogin."  
  
Siihen Sherlock, Sherlock joka varastaa aina viimeisen sanan, ei sano enää mitään. Johnin tekee mieli köyristää selkäänsä kauhusta.  
  
_Sherlock on ihmiskissa._  
  
Sitä ei voi julkaista blogikirjoituksessa, vaikka Johnin tekisi mieli huutaa totuus koko maailmalle. Aloittaa kirkumalla turistibussien katoilla ja heiluttelemalla jättimäisiä mielenosoitusplakaatteja.   
  
Hän silmäilee tekstinkäsittelyohjelman tyhjää sivua vielä puolisen tuntia, kunnes sulkee kannettavansa. Vetää syvään henkeä, yrittää rauhoittua, eihän tässä mitään.  
  
Sherlock on ihmiskissa eikä John pidä kissoista, piste.  
  
Kaikki ratkeaa yhdellä puhelinsoitolla. Jeanetella ei ole erityisiä menoja, kiitos aatonaaton. John on vetämässä takkia päälleen, kun Sherlock on yhtäkkiä hänen vieressään ja kiepaisee kaulahuivin kaulaansa.  
  
"Menemmekö sitten?" Sherlock kysyy aivan neutraalisti, ja John todella kaipaa käsiinsä jonkinlaista plakaattia, edes pientä lippua tai poliisin eristysnauhaa.  
  
"Minä menen nyt ulos", John sanoo, "Jeaneten kanssa." Ja koska Sherlockista ei koskaan ota kunnolla selvää, John lisää vielä oikein painokkaasti: "Kahdestaan."  
  
Sherlock nyökkää ja ottaa silti askeleen kohti ulko-ovea.  
  
"Mitä osaa et ymmärtänyt, Sherlock?" John ärähtää.  
  
"Myös minulla on asiaa ulos, usko tai älä."  
  
"Nyt heti vai!"  
  
Sherlock ei vastaa ja kuluttaa siten Johnin kärsivällisyyden olemattomiin. John ei halua Sarahin tapauksen ja kolmaspyörätreffien toistuvan enää ikinä. Varsinkaan kun hän ei osaa suoralta kädeltä sanoa juuri Sherlockin olleen se kolmas pyörä.  
  
Sen sijaan John uskoo vakaasti, että jos Sherlock vain antaisi hänelle mahdollisuuden, hän onnistuisi. Jeanette olisi viimeinen. Jeaneten jälkeen ei tulisi enää ketään. Jos Sherlock kerrankin ajattelisi muita kuin itseään, John voisi olla vihdoin onnellinen.  
  
"Mikset vain anna minun olla onnellinen?"  
  
Tälläkään kertaa vastausta ei tule. Sherlock on vaiti ja John sulkee oven perässään. Muutaman sanan muodostamiseen menee hämmentävän kauan ottaen huomioon, että kyseessä on niinkin vikkelä-älyinen mies kuin Sherlock Holmes. John ei käsitä Sherlockin hiljaisuutta, ei haluakaan käsittää, koska silloin hän joutuisi miettimään, miettimään aivan liikaa, ja sellainen tekee hänet lopulta vain onnettomaksi.  
  
Onnettomaksi. John pysähtyy kuin seinään. Eikö hän todennut vasta muutama tunti sitten olevansa onnellinen? Ilman Jeanettea tai Jeaneten kanssa, sitä hän ei ollut edes ajatellut. Hän oli ajatellut Sherlockia, kuullut Sherlockin äänen, ja yksin se oli saanut hänet hymyilemään.  
  
Hyvä luoja, ei. Ei!  
  
John murahtaa ja tömistelee portaat alas, syöksyy ovesta ulos – ja on kompastua. Pikimusta kissa rääkäisee hänen jaloissaan, pinkaisee kadun toiselle puolelle. John katsoo sen perään hämmentyneenä ja kiroaa.  
  
Kissat ovat kamalia otuksia.  
  
Sherlock selkeästi odottaa, että John on ehtinyt tarpeeksi kauas, ennen kuin uskaltautuu itse ulos asunnosta. Ihan viisasta. Johnia suututtaa niin että käsi kouristelee nyrkkiin. Hän tekee ylimääräisen kierroksen korttelin ympäri ennen kuin tapaa Jeaneten. Ainakin Jeanette saa hänen ajatuksensa oikeille raiteille.  
  
Ilta on tavallinen ja siksi täydellinen. Jeanette on mukavaa ja helppoa seuraa. John tilaa parempaa viiniä kuin mihin hänellä olisi juuri nyt varaa (Sherlock ei ole ratkonut mitään merkittävää hetkeen), ja kun on aika erota, he suutelevat pitkään. Jeanette ei kutsu Johnia sisälle, mutta se ei oikeastaan haittaa, koska Johnin on hyvä mennä kotiin ja tarkistaa, ettei Sherlock ole räjäyttänyt taas heidän mikroaaltouuniaan.  
  
"Nähdään huomenna", hän sanoo ja suukottaa vielä Jeanettea poskelle. "Hyvää yötä."  
  
"Samoin sinulle", Jeanette vastaa, ja jostain syystä Johnin vatsassa muljahtaa.  
  
Kun hän saapuu kotiin, asunto on hiljainen. Mikroaaltouuni on kunnossa ja Sherlockin huoneen ovi visusti kiinni, mutta olohuoneessa on valo. Se ei tosin tarkoita mitään, Sherlock jättää valot aina päälle lähtiessään huoneesta, ei ole varmaan kuullutkaan katkaisijasta.  
  
John suunnittelee juovansa vielä jotain ennen kuin panee nukkumaan. Hän hakee lasin vettä (koska maitoa ei edelleenkään ole) ja on aikeissa rojahtaa nojatuoliinsa, kun huomaa sen olevan jo varattu.  
  
Hänen nojatuolissaan on tummansininen villapusero, kauniisti viikattuna. Siinä on valkoista ja punaista koristeneulosta, eikä mikään ole vähään aikaan näyttänyt Johnin silmiin yhtä jouluiselta.  
  
Puseron päällä on yksinkertainen viestilappu:  
  
_Johnille, hyvää aikaista joulua.  
S_  
  
John ei tiedä mitä ajatella. Hän päättää laskea vesilasin pöydälle.  
  
Aiemmin tänään, kun Sherlock kiirehti hänen luokseen ja sanoi tarvitsevansa hänen apuaan – oliko tämä ollut menossa jouluostoksille? Ostamaan hänelle puseroa, jonka väriä, mallia tai villalangan paksuutta ei halunnut itse päättää, koska ei ollut varma, mikä miellyttäisi Johnia eniten?  
  
Onko sellainen edes mahdollista? Ehkä John päättelee liian pitkälle, tässä on luultavasti jokin väärinkäsitys. Sherlockin käsialalla raapustettu viesti ei tosin jätä kovin paljon tilaa väärinkäsityksille.  
  
Samassa Johnin taskussa värähtää. Hän kaivaa esiin kännykkänsä, johon on saapunut yksi uusi viesti.  
  
**Pidätkö siitä?  
S**  
  
John vilkaisee Sherlockin huoneen suuntaan. Ei elonmerkkejä. John on jo naputella vastauksen, mutta sitten hän nostaa päänsä. Pelkurimaista. Hän on sentään sotilas.  
  
Hän koputtaa Sherlockin oveen kerran, kahdesti, mutta koska vastausta ei kuulu ja hän on sotilas, John avaa oven raolleen. Sherlock istuu sängyllä, kääntää päänsä ikkunasta häneen. Ei sano mitään. Huoneessa ei ole kovin pimeää, mutta Sherlockin silmät vaikuttavat kiiluvan.  
  
"Minä – kiitos villapuserosta", John takeltelee, rykäisee ja aloittaa uudestaan. "Kiitos, se on oikein mukavannäköinen." _Mukavannäköinen?_  
  
"Se tuntuu mukavalta päällä", Sherlock sanoo. "35 prosenttia villaa, 25 prosenttia angoraa, kaksikymmentä prosenttia nailonia ja kymmenen prosenttia sekä akryylia että viskoosia. Sähköistää jonkin verran, mutta vähemmän kuin monet muut villapuserosi."  
  
John on sanaton. Paras jututtaa huomenna Mollya. Jos ruumishuoneelta löytyisi vaikka kaksipäinen mies tai jotain muuta todella erikoislaatuista. Tavalliset joululahjat tuntuvat äkkiä liian tavallisilta – ja John on jo valmiiksi kaikin puolin tavallinen englantilaismies. Aivan liian tavallinen Sherlockille.  
  
John sävähtää ja haluaa äkkiä paeta. "Niin, tuota, taidan pukea sen huomenna päälle."  
  
Sherlock nyökkää. "Siksi annoinkin lahjasi jo nyt."  
  
"Ah, hienoa, ajattelevaista", John vastaa eikä tiedä minne katsoisi. Sherlock katsoo häntä ja heittäytyy selälleen, katsoo edelleen häntä. Ilmeisesti John katsoo takaisin. Sherlockin paljaat nilkat ojentuvat, pyjamanhousut näyttävät aavistuksen liian lyhyiltä. Sherlock hengittää syvään ja sanoo lähes kehräten: "Nähdään aamulla."  
  
Johnista tuntuu kuin häntä olisi tyrkätty rintaan. "Joo, nähdään", hän sanoo. "Hyvää yötä – ja kiitos."  
  
Sherlock nyökkää, sulkee silmänsä ja päättää ilmeisesti nukkua peitteiden päällä.  
  
John sulkee oven ja raahautuu omaan huoneeseensa. Hän nukkuu katkonaisesti, tuijottelee kattoa ja pohtii, pitäisikö heidän hankkia koira. Hänen ja Jeaneten. Gladstone olisi ihan kiva nimi.  
  
Seuraavana päivänä John käy kaupassa, hakee maidon ja kaiken muunkin valmiiksi iltaa varten. Sherlock lojuu sohvalla kädet leuan alla. Ilta tulee. John hakee Jeaneten ja he suuntaavat yhdessä Baker Streetille.  
  
Kaikki sujuu ihan mukavasti, melkein ainakin. Sherlock soittaa viulua uskomattoman kauniisti eikä edes mökötä suurinta osaa illasta. Ei oikeastaan laisinkaan, John tuskin huomaa vaiteliasta ystäväänsä (vaikka ei voi olla huomaamattakaan). He istuvat sohvalla, hän ja Jeanette, ja Jeaneten pää on hänen kainalossaan. John juo olutta ja on tyytyväinen, niin tyytyväinen kuin nyt ylipäätään voi.  
  
Sitten rouva Hudson kehaisee hänen villapuseroaan ja John punastuu korvia myöten. Hän ei ymmärrä miksi, sillä tottahan on, että pusero on värikäs ja mukavalla tavalla nätti. John tuntee olonsa siinä kotoisaksi. Se voisi olla ihan yhtä hyvin hänen itsensä ostama.  
  
Mutta se ei ole. Se on Sherlockin ostama ja ehkä juuri siksi se ei ole aivan sama asia.  
  
Sherlock hymyilee hänelle pöydän äärestä. John hymyilee takaisin, ei osaa olla hymyilemättäkään.  
  
Kunnes häntä ei enää hymyilytä. Lestrade ja Molly ovat lähteneet, rouva Hudson siivoaa astioita ja Sherlock on vetäytynyt omaan huoneeseensa. Jeanette on vakava ja istuu sohvan toisessa päässä. John ei tiedä mitä sanoa. Jeanette sen sijaan tietää täsmälleen.  
  
_Olet hieno poikaystävä, Sherlock Holmes on hyvin onnekas mies._  
  
Ja paskat, mistä nyt tuulee?  
  
John ei aseta tyttöjään ja Sherlockia samalle viivalle, ei todellakaan. Kyllähän Jeaneten pitäisi se tajuta. Ei kukaan joudu kilpailemaan Sherlock Holmesin kanssa, sillä Sherlock on omaa luokkaansa. Siinä taitaa piillä tämänkin parisuhteen syvin ongelma.  
  
Jeanette lähtee taivastellen, John pyörittää hitaasti päätään. Ei mennyt nappiin tälläkään kertaa ja minkä vuoksi? John on yrittänyt kaikkensa jo kovin kauan, mutta joskus täydellisyyskään ei riitä. Ja hän on sentään kaukana täydellisestä.  
  
John vetäytyy nojatuoliinsa lukemaan kirjaa, jonka päähenkilön nimeä hän ei muista. Hänellä ei ole hajuakaan juonesta eikä edellisen sivun tapahtumista, mutta hän lukee silti, sillä ainakin lukea hän osaa, jos ei mitään muuta.  
  
Jonkin ajan kuluttua Sherlock saapuu olohuoneeseen sonnustautuneena aamutakkiinsa. "Vihdoin", hän sanoo tyytyväisenä, heittäytyy omaan nojatuoliinsa ja sulkee silmänsä.  
  
"Jep", John huokaisee. "Juhlat ovat ohi."  
  
"En olisi jaksanut enää hetkeäkään."  
  
"Sinähän poistuit omiin oloihisi jo aikoja sitten. Mitä jaksamista sellainen vaatii?"  
  
"Viisi ja puoli", Sherlock vastaa.  
  
"Mitä?"  
  
"Suutelit Jeanettea tänä iltana viisi ja puoli kertaa", Sherlock kertoo ja hieroo ohimoitaan.  
  
"Viisi ja puoli? Miten niin puoli?"  
  
"Aioit suudella häntä ennen kuin hän lähti, mutta ajattelit sen olevan epäsopivaa. Aikomus lasketaan vain toteutuksen puolikkaaksi."  
  
John tuijottaa Sherlockia suu pienesti raollaan. "Sinä – sinä ihanko totta laskit?"  
  
"Viisi ja puoli", Sherlock toistaa tavoilleen vastaisesti. "Perässä pysyminen ei vaadi suuria laskutoimituksia tai muistiinpanoja."  
  
"En ymmärrä sinua", John sanoo ja pyörittää päätään epäuskoisena. Hän erottaa itsekin äänestään kuultavan kiintymyksen, mutta ei osaa tehdä sille mitään.  
  
"Ei sinun tarvitsekaan", Sherlock vastaa välinpitämättömästi, katsahtaa kattoa, ja hetken John pelkää tämän lukeneen hänen ajatuksensa. "Ei kukaan muukaan ymmärrä. Ei kukaan koskaan voikaan ymmärtää."  
  
"Kuulostaa turhan teatraaliselta, jos minulta kysyt", John hymähtää.  
  
"Siispä en kysy", Sherlock sanoo hiljaa. He katsovat toisiaan pitkään. Johnin sormia kihelmöi, eikä hän muista, sanoiko Jeanette odottavansa puhelua myöhemmin illalla. John ei soita kuitenkaan, hän tietää sen nyt. Tietää sen hyvin varmasti, kun Sherlock katsoo häntä sillä tavalla ja kumartuu eteenpäin. Heidän nojatuolinsa ovat lähempänä toisiaan kuin tavallisesti, niin kovin paljon lähempänä.  
  
"Et nauttinut yhdestäkään", Sherlock sanoo matalasti, arvioiden.  
  
"Yhdestäkään mistä?" Johnista on parempi leikkiä tietämätöntä kuin vetää täysin vääriä ja noloja johtopäätöksiä siitäkin huolimatta, että tietämättömyys ärsyttää Sherlockia siinä missä Andersonin kauheat kasvonpiirteet.  
  
"Suudelmasta. Yhdestäkään viidestä ja puolesta suudelmasta."  
  
"Miten voin muka nauttia siitä puolikkaasta, joka jäi vain ajatuksen tasolle?" John kysyy häkeltyneenä yrittäen pitää keskustelun turvallisilla vesillä ja ajatuksensa poissa Sherlockin huulista, jotka näyttävät uskomattoman pehmeiltä, voivatko ne mitenkään tuntua yhtä pehmeiltä kuin näyttävät, ja entä millainen ääni Sherlockista karkaisi, jos John kokeilisi tämän alahuulta hampaillaan...  
  
"Et mitenkään", Sherlock tokaisee, riistää Johnin katseen ylemmäs. John rykäisee ja koettaa peittää nolostuksensa. Epäonnistuu. "Puolikas tarvitsee vastinkappaleensa ennen kuin voit suorittaa arvioinnin."  
  
John ei tiedä mitä tehdä, mitä sanoa. Voiko tuohon mitään sanoakaan. Flirttaileeko Sherlock? Osaako Sherlock edes flirttailla? Voiko Sherlock mitenkään flirttailla _hänelle_?  
  
"Kuinka puolikkaasta saa kokonaisen? Jos ajatteleminen on puolikas, suuteleminen on kokonainen, miten saadaan myös se toinen puoli?" John pulputtaa, sillä häntä hermostuttaa, eikä hän tiedä mitä tehdä!  
  
"Minä olen ajatellut", Sherlock sanoo, ja hänen matalalla äänellään hiljaa lausuttuna se kuulostaa suurelta salaisuudelta, mittaamattoman arvokkaalta.  
  
"Mitä sinä olet ajatellut?" John kysyy, vaikka hän uskoo tietävänsä, arvaa, toivoo.  
  
Sherlock hymyilee leveästi, ja hymy ulottuu silmiin asti. "Sinua."  
  
Eikä John tiedä mitä sanoa tai tehdä, mutta sen hän tietää, että seuraavassa hetkessä Sherlock suutelee häntä. Suudelma on hentoinen, vain kevyt kosketus, huulet hipaisevat huulia, kartoittavat uutta tuntematonta, ja John värisee. Yksikään suudelma ei ole koskaan tuntunut sellaiselta.  
  
Sherlock maistuu varovaiselta intohimolta, ja John haparoi kätensä hänen olkapäilleen, vetää syliinsä. Sherlock äännähtää ja suutelee lujempaa. Hänen huulensa ovat kömpelöt eivätkä kädet selkeästikään tiedä minne menisivät, mutta John ei välitä. Hän suutelee takaisin, kallistaa päätään, hymisee ja on kuolla siihen tunteeseen, jolla ei ole edes nimeä, sillä nimet ovat vaikeita ja tämä on Sherlock.  
  
Taivas.  
  
John ei halua päästää irti milloinkaan, eikä Sherlock ole sen puoleen lähtemässä mihinkään, päinvastoin, hän kiertää kätensä Johnin ympärille, suutelee kaulaa ja kiehnää sylissä kuin kissa.  
  
_Kissa._  
  
"Emme kai me hanki ikinä kissaa?" John kysyy kiireesti, ilman tarkempaa ajatusta. Ei hänen pitänyt sanoa mitään sellaista ääneen. Toisaalta, aina on hyvä varmistua. Tyhmistäkin yksityiskohdista.  
  
Sherlock naurahtaa. "Ei, emme me hanki enää yhtäkään kissaa."  
  
"Enää?" John toistaa ja epäilys valtaa hänet. "Miten niin enää?"  
  
Sherlock ei vastaa, suutelee vain uudelleen ja entistä varmemmin.  
  
John sulkee silmänsä ja älyää jättää asian sikseen. He suutelevat, suutelevat ja löytävät tiensä ylös Johnin makuuhuoneeseen (sillä portaat tasoittavat pituuseroa ja Sherlock joutuu katsomaan Johnia ylöspäin muutenkin kuin kuvaannollisesti).  
  
He tutustuvat toistensa kehoihin tarkemmin, tai John tutustuu, sillä Sherlock tietää hänestä kaiken jo muutamalla vilkaisulla. Löysä villapusero ei kätke mitään. "On silti mukavampaa tutkia empiirisesti", Sherlock vakuuttaa, kenties Johnin mieliksi, mutta ei ole silti epäilystäkään, ettei hän tarkoittaisi sanojaan.  
  
Sinä yönä he eivät nuku juurikaan, koska uni on yliarvostettua ja he ovat muutenkin odottaneet aivan liian kauan. Osasyynä voidaan pitää Johnin vastaanhangoittelua, mutta eikö totuutta ole aina vaikeinta havaita ja hyväksyä silloin kun se tanssii tangoa silmien edessä?  
  
Joka tapauksessa. John on onnellinen ja se painaa vaakakupissa eniten. Hän ei usko että voisi koskaan onnellisempi ollakaan. Mikään ei voi saada häntä hymyilemään leveämmin ja aidommin kuin Sherlock, joka tökkäisee hänen nenäänsä omallaan ja toteaa: "Minä muutan tähän."  
  
John on kuitenkin väärässä. Herätessään aikaisin aamulla ennen Sherlockia hän kääntää kylkeä ja avaa silmänsä. Jokin istuu hänen yöpöydällään. Hän ei huomannut sitä yöllä, hämärässä ja Sherlockin täyttämässä huoneessa. Mutta siinä se vain nököttää. Kiinalainen onnenkissa.  
  
_Vaimosi, hän pitäisi siitä._  
  
John muistaa myyjän sanat sokean pankkiirin tapauksen ajoilta, ja kun hän katsoo kippurassa nukkuvaa Sherlockia vierellään, hänen suunsa halkeaa suunnattomaan hymyyn.


End file.
